DNAngel Valentine's Day!
by Jam-Kiske
Summary: Yes, this is really late. The title is self explanatory though.
1. At School

DNAngel Valentine's Day! (Really late V-day)

Part 1: At School

By: HitokiriBattosaiess

Note: Hello! Sorry that this is way out of season but I came up with it and don't want to wait forever to post it. This is about the DNA characters might do on V-Day and I'll make an appearance in this fic! YAY! Oh, yeah I'm Keni!

Part 1

Setting: Azumano Middle School, February 14

Daisuke: (thinking) Boy am I glad Mom gave me this present for Riku.

Takeshi: (pops out of nowhere) Hi, Daisuke! (Notices the box in his hand) Hey, (nudges him) Who's the present for? Risa? Riku? Eh?

Daisuke: (grabs a microphone out of Takeshi's pocket) Really Takeshi, everyone knows about your annual "Valentine's Hookups Report."

Takeshi: Man that could've been a scoop! Anyway, come on let's go! (Takes out an envelope)

Daisuke: So, who's that for?

Takeshi: Huh? Uh, no one… (Fidgets with it and puts it back in his pocket)

Daisuke: Sure…(they walk by a mob of girls)

Tatsumi (a random girl): Oh, Satoshi take my Valentine! (Girls do other lovey junk)

Satoshi: (inside mob of girls) Feh… (Not caring)

Keni: (just walked in) Hi guys! (Daisuke and Takeshi are my buddies!) Whazzup? (Notices Daisuke's box) Aw, Daisuke! You didn't have to get me a present! (I have an obvious crush on Daisuke)

Daisuke: Good because this is for Riku.

Takeshi: Aha! Dang, my microphone wasn't on. (Grumble, grumble)

Keni: Oh, how's the relationship going?

Daisuke: Oh, it's okay. (Not wishing to mention the details) Well, I'm going to go give this to Riku now. Wish me luck you guys!

Takeshi: Good luck!

Keni: Feh… (Jealous)

(Risa and Riku are talking)

Riku: I can't believe you got something for Dark, Risa! How are you going to give it to him?

Risa: I'll figure it out. Anyway, love always prevails so I'll find Dark and give him this present!

Riku: Risa, I can't believe you like that stupid pervert!

Daisuke: (just walked in) Um, hi guys! (Obviously nervous) Um, Risa do you mind? I need to talk to Riku… alone.

Risa: OK, but you have to help me get this present and my love to Dark!

Daisuke: Um, (making this up as he goes along) if you… believe in your love… you should be able to find Dark by yourself! Use the pinkie string of love!

Risa: Oh thanks Daisuke! You're so inspirational! (Leaves happily)

Daisuke: Well, now that Risa's gone, I'd like to give you this gift Riku. (He nervously hands her the box)

Riku: Oh, Daisuke! You shouldn't have. (She's delighted and starts to unwrap the box to reveal… an album full of pictures of them going back to when they first met and ending with a picture of Daisuke kissing her on the forehead… She looks at the picture, shocked) Daisuke! Who took a picture of this!

Daisuke: (confused) Um, Riku… it's not what it looks like!

Riku: So you had Takeshi spying on us, huh! (storms away)

Daisuke: Takeshi? Wait, come back! (runs after her but eventually gives up since she got a head start) sigh Why does this always happen to me?

(The rest of the day Riku ignores Daisuke)

After School

Takeshi: Daisuke, are you okay?

Keni: Yeah, dude. (opening locker, a piece of paper falls out, she picks it up and reads it) Hey guys, (nervously) this is… a love letter!

Daisuke: Huh?

Takeshi: Oh that's weird…

Keni: Yeah, and this handwriting's strangely familiar.

Takeshi: Hmm… Oh, well we should go now.

Keni & Daisuke: Hmm, okay. (They leave) -END OF PART 1


	2. Dark's Night Out

DNAngel (super late) Valentine's Day!

Part 2: Dark's Night Out

By: HitokiriBattosaiess

Hello happy readers! Once again it is I, Keni the Magical HitokiriBattosaiess! OK, for some unknown reason I'm happy now (maybe since I just beat the stupid computer Solitaire). Anyway, on with the out of season story. Warning: This disturbed my friend so be careful! (Unless you happen to be a Dark fan girl)

Disclaimer: (I forgot this last time) DNAngel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki, who is not me but I belong to myself and my mommie.

Also, original note (on the handwritten version): Okay, this is just weird and pointless so if you don't like it, sorry.

YAY! A STORY!

Setting: It is now night time and having heard Risa earlier, Dark decides to go out and have a little "fun." (Not that much fun for the folks with dirty minds)

Dark: (with a megaphone) Hey ladies! It is I, Phantom Thief Dark, here to make you happy on this lovely Valentine's night! (Everyone in a 10-mile radius hears Dark. Crazy fan girls and cops come. Satoshi, much to his dismay, is stuck in his apartment since a bunch of crazy girls are pounding on his door, trying to "be his.") Well, now that you're all here! I'll give you all a privilege you wouldn't usually get.

Cops: Make way! (The crazy fan girls won't let them through since they want to be by Dark)

Dark: Remember, this is just for Valentine's Day! (Takes off his shirt)

Girls: Oooohhhh! (Goggle)

Cops: You can't phase us! (Try to push through the goggling girls but don't succeed)

Dark: But wait, there's more! (Takes off his pants to reveal… boxers with little Wizes on them! They're Daisuke's by the way)

Girls: Aw and he's sensitive too! (Wowed by Wiz's cuteness)

Cops: …

Dark: Sensitive? Ha! (Takes off boxers)

Girls: (Jaws drop, eyes widen)

Cops: (Pass out)

Keni: (randomly walking by) Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! (Runs away, scarred for life)

The next day, at school:

Keni: Risa, you missed it.

Risa: Huh?

Keni: Yesterday, Dark was on the streets, scarring people for life.

Risa: And you saw this?

Keni: Sadly, yes. (Sniffle, sniffle. Me no likey Dark)

Risa: NOOOOOOOO! -END

Note: Yes that was weird wasn't it? Anyway, that's all for this bizarre fic so YAY! OK, I'm done now so review people!

Original note: Please try to ignore my stupidness.

Jan-san: (Also belongs to my mommy) Don't you mean stupidity?

Keni: Who cares about my grammar?


End file.
